A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar
by M4dh4tt3r
Summary: This follows Chuck, Sarah and Casey on their mission in London. It also gave me an excuse to use more DC titles.
1. Heaven Here

_The story picks up after Team Chuck arrives in Heathrow, London. This is the 2__nd__ part of a series following their adventure. I now am the proud owner of Chuck… they're blue and white and I managed to get some soft blue laces for them! What? You thought I owned the actual show? (LOL!) Don't hate me for the beginning; I swear it will all be explained within the first few chapters. I also want to apologize for the delay on this one, school got a bit hectic._

* * *

**A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar**

**Heaven Here – Chapter 1, Series 2**

Chuck and Sarah reached their hotel room, kissing each other. Their hands ripped at each other's clothes. Chuck closes the door with his leg as he carries Sarah over to the bed where they fall onto it with a soft thud.

While in the throws of passion, Chuck reaches for the side of the bed and pulls out a gun, silencer attached, he points it at Sarah.

While kissing her with all his emotions, feelings, he gives her his all pulling back slightly to whisper, _"I love you."_ He pulls the trigger. Once. Twice. Three times.

From across the street, watching form another building, two Fulcrum agents crack a smile.

"_Sir it's done, Agent Bartowski has eliminated the female."_

"_Excellent, now all we have left is Agent Casey. Make sure he completes his mission."_

* * *

**3 days prior…**

Casey, Chuck and Sarah had been driving for 45 minutes since they arrived at London Heathrow Airport.

"_Uhh… shouldn't we have already been there like 5 minutes ago Casey?"_ asked Chuck who had sat in the back of the rental. "_Hey that's the Royal Opera House! That means it should be nearby we should ask for directions."_ He said, looking out the windows at the buildings that were passing by in a blur.

Casey rolled his eyes as he pulled up next to a guy who was walking down the street.

"_Excuse me sir?"_ asked Sarah, who was sitting in the passenger seat_. "Can you direct us to the Soho Hotel please? We seem to have gotten a bit lost."_ Smiled Sarah.

The man who noticed Sarah's captivating beauty tipped his hat up and smiled flirtatiously with her. _"Well you're going to want to make a u-turn and make a left on Dean Street. Once you reach that make another left at the Richmond's Building. The Soho Hotel is located directly in front."_

"_Thank you!"_ yelled Sarah as Casey made a quick turn before the man could say anything else to her.

Within minutes they arrived at the front of the hotel where two bell hops fought each other to see who would help them first.

"_Mr. Grant!"_ shouted a kid who was walking out of the hotel. _"Need help with your luggage?"_ he asked a huge smile on his face that made Casey and Sarah look towards his direction.

"_Bobby! Yeah, if you're strong enough to lift her luggage."_ Chuck replied motioning towards Sarah.

The other two bell hops slumped their shoulders and staggered back towards the lobby as Bobby stuck his tongue out at them.

"_So how long are you staying this time?"_ asked Bobby enthusiastically as he loaded up the luggage onto the cart.

"_Not sure, I'm here on business and my fiancé_" he said, wrapping an arm around Sarah. _"Is checking out chapels here in the area."_

"_Ahh, so someone finally managed to make him settle down huh?"_ Bobby said winking at Sarah, making her blush.

"_I'm Bobby by the way. Real name is Robert but folks like to call me Bobby because they say I look like a little kid."_ He said extending a hand out to Sarah.

"_Nice to meet you Bobby, I'm Tess and this is my brother Daniel."_ She said giggling as she introduced Casey as her brother.

Casey rolled his eyes and grunted as he helped load the rest of their luggage onto the cart.

The valet took the car as Bobby led the way into the hotel. _"And to your left you will see the 10ft. bronze sculpture of a cat by the Columbian Sculptor Fernando Botero"_ announced Bobby jokingly. As they passed a group of tourists who were taking pictures in front of it.

"_I'll go get us checked in"_ said Casey as he walked away towards the receptionist. Sarah nodded as she looped her arm with Chuck's. Surprised by her action he glanced over at her, giving her a puzzled look. _"We have to pretend don't we?"_ she remarked giving him a seductive smile. Chuck blushed as he took her hand and kissed it_, "who said I was pretending?"_ he added.

Casey returned with the room keys, _"Okay let's go"_ he said grinning.

As they approached their room Casey and Sarah immediately began scanning the area, noting every detail in the layout. Sarah looked at Chuck who had been walking non-chalantly. _"Wonder just how many times he's been here before"_ she thought to herself.

"_I would say hope you enjoy your stay but given the present company, I'm positive you'll do just fine." _Bobby said winking at Sarah. _"If there's anything you need just let me know Mr. Grant."_

"_Bobby, how many times must I tell you that it's okay to call me Tom or Tommy."_ Said Chuck smiling as he handed Bobby a hundred dollar bill.

"_At least one more time Mr. Grant,"_ he said as he nodded and walked off pushing the cart back towards the elevator.

"_Nice kid Bartowski, how'd you meet"_ asked Casey, feigning interest while gathering his things.

"_Whenever I have business in town, I always stay here. He's always the first to help with my luggage."_ Chuck responded dragging the luggage into the room.

Casey grunted, _"Touching, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get the equipment set up in my room."_ Casey stalked off carrying the luggage to his door. They were just down the hall from each other, so if anything happened the other would be alerted.

As soon as Casey disappeared into his room Chuck lifted Sarah into his arms. _"So future Mrs. Grant are you ready for the mission?"_

Sarah was surprised when Chuck had lifted her up; she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _"Are you ready for tonight's mission, Mr. Grant?"_ she whispered seductively into his ear.

Chuck cocked an eyebrow at her, a puzzled look on his face. His eyes suddenly widened and a grin spread across his face as he caught on to what she meant. He tried to balance her in his arms as he quickly shoved the rest of the luggage into the room. Chuck started to stumble over the luggage which caused Sarah to burst into a fit of laughter. They fell onto the bed and began kissing passionately. Sarah moved her hand behind his head bringing him closer. Chuck had his arms wrapped around her as he rolled onto his back. _"Be gentle with me"_ he said to her as she brought her mouth towards his again, a smile forming on her face.

"_No promises,"_ she whispered as she nibbled on his neck making his eyes roll up towards the ceiling, an even bigger smile on his face.

* * *

"_Fifteen minutes and 25 seconds. I think I broke my record,"_ grinned Casey as he put the stop watch in his duffel bag and admired the surveillance equipment that he had managed to assemble.

His phone began to ring.

"_Casey, line secure. Yes general, we've arrived at the hotel. Bartowski and Walker are in the other room."_

"_Major Casey, we've received Intel that there are government agents who are stealing top secret files for their own benefit. We believe they are associated with Fulcrum."_

"_Have we identified any of those agents?"_ asked Casey a grim look showing on his face.

"_Not at this moment, but I want you to keep an eye on Bartowski. We don't know what he's capable of. Inform Agent Walker as well."_

"_Yes General, Casey out."_ Casey stuffed his phone back in his pocket, millions of thoughts going through his head. He decided to go for a walk and try to put everything in order_. "Is he capable of betraying us? He doesn't seem like the type that would, but then again I had no idea he was government trained. Neither did he though."_

* * *

Chuck and Sarah laid in bed, their touches and caresses conveying how they felt for each other.

"_I could stay like this forever, as long as you're here with me."_ Chuck said, breaking the silence.

Sarah smiled as she traced her finger along the contour of his chest. "_Have you ever thought of what your life would be like if you never received the intersect?_" Sarah said, hoping she wouldn't regret it later.

Chuck laid there pondering for a moment, he took a deep breath and exhaled, _"I have, and each time I do I thank God that I did receive it._" He said, a small grin forming on his face.

Sarah was shocked at his answer; she was waiting for some kind of resentment or hate for being given no choice in the outcome of his life. She propped herself up laying her hand on his chest for leverage. _"Why do you say that?"_ she asked a puzzled look on her face.

He looked into her eyes, those deep pools of blue that had him mesmerized whenever he stared into them. _"I think about what I'd be missing in my life and where I would be if I never received it."_

Sarah laid her head on his chest, still confused but not wanting to press the matter any further.

Sensing that she wasn't quite satisfied with his answer he continued, "_if Bryce never had sent me the intersect, you would have never showed up in my life."_

Sarah kissed his chest and smiled remembering the way he was so oblivious when she had walked up to the Nerd Herd station doing a little rap about Vicki Vale.

"_You probably wouldn't have been interested in me if I was just some guy you met on the street." _He spoke, his tone sounding a bit sad.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "_Would I have taken a second glance at him if he was just another guy I met on the street?" _she thought to herself. Sarah closed her eyes and buried her face in his side not knowing how to respond.

"_Plus…"_ Chuck continued, taking her out of her thoughts. _"I can't imagine my life without you, even with this thing in my head" _he said holding her closer as he said it.

Sarah smiled as she opened her eyes, taking a deep breath she pulled herself up so that she was now on top of him; wrapping her arms and legs around him and resting her head on his chest. Chuck grinned; he kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

Their smiles quickly faded as both their cell phones rang simultaneously. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, wondering whether or not they should answer their phones.

Sarah sighed, _"If we don't answer now, we'll pay for it later" _she said reaching over to grab the phone. She looked at the caller ID before answering it. "_It's Casey_" she said as she rolled off of Chuck, wrapping a sheet around her body.

Chuck blushed as he was left exposed. Quickly grabbing his boxers from the floor, he put them on as he reached for his phone that continued to vibrate on the nightstand.

His face turned serious as he saw who it was, Chuck glanced over at Sarah who was balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear; while digging through her bag. He smiled and walked out onto the balcony, answering his phone while closing the glass door behind him.

* * *

"_He's out on the balcony, what is it Casey?"_ Sarah said impatiently trying to pull out an outfit from her bag.

"_I just got off the phone with Beckman; she wants us to keep an eye on Bartowski_." He said, pushing the button to call the elevator down.

"_What? Why!"_ she stammered, looking over her shoulder at Chuck who's back was facing her.

"_The people that he works for are believed to be a part of Fulcrum. Think about it, we know the old Chuck not this one. He could be in with them."_ Casey replied moving the phone to his other hand and pushing the button to their floor.

"_I don't believe it, plus if he was a part of Fulcrum he would've turned himself in already since he is the intersect_." Sarah replied with a slight edge in her voice.

"_Just make sure you watch yourself when you're alone with him."_ He sighed defeated. _"I'll be up in a bit."_

Sarah waited until Casey hung up before tossing her phone in her bag and going to take a quick shower.

* * *

"_Bartowski, line secure_" Chuck said as soon as the glass door sealed shut.

"_Agent, there's been a few modifications to the plan."_ Said Harris speaking calmly into the receiver.

Chuck leaned on the railing of the balcony overlooking London's skyline, sighing re replied _"Awaiting your orders sir."_

"_I've been given specific orders for you to eliminate Agents Casey and Walker once you've accomplished the first task. They are not to return alive, understood?"_

Chucks eyes widened as he gripped the railing with his hand. He stood silent for a moment, his eyes darting around trying to grasp the orders that were just given to him.

"_Understood Bartowski?!"_ yelled Harris into the receiver.

Chuck closed his eyes and dropped his head. _"Understood sir, is that all?"_ he replied trying to collect his nerves.

"_Yes, I'm sorry."_ Harris said as the line went dead.

Chuck stood on the balcony in order to control his emotions, Sarah would know if something was bothering him.

* * *

**Ogden, Utah**

Harris sat in his chair as he put the phone back on the receiver. _"There I did what you asked me to do, now please let me go." _He pleaded with an unknown person in the room.

"_Yes you did, unfortunately we can't run the risk of you exposing us."_ Said the man as he started to pull out his gun.

"_Wait, you said I could go free if I did exactly what you told me to do. Please don't kill me." _Pleaded Harris.

"_Sorry, but orders are orders_" the man said as he put two bullets in Harris' head.

Harris's body slumped over the desk, lifeless. The man poked the body with his gun as he pulled out his cell phone.

"_It's done; Bartowski is to carry out his orders after securing the data. Do you think he'll go through with it?"_ he said as he began to drag the dead body over to the closet.

* * *

**Heathrow, London**

When Chuck came back inside, his once pale face flushed a hint of red, his arms fell lifeless to his sides as his jaw dropped open. Sarah had just gotten out of the shower and was dressing. It amazed him that every time he saw her, she always managed to take his breath away.

Just a few days ago she couldn't say how she felt to him, now she was letting him watch her dress. She gave him a wink as she threw the towel to the floor. Chuck smiled as he sat down on the bed facing her.

Sarah noted his whole demeanor had changed since his phone call, but she didn't want to question him. Instead she walked over to him, her hair still wet and wearing only a black lace bra with some matching lace panties. She straddled Chuck, lightly sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around him for support.

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck. She moved her hands to his head cradling him, rocking back and forth on the bed. _"Is something wrong Chuck?"_ she asked, concerned as to what made him change.

Chuck sat there unmoving, inhaling the scent of her shampoo_. "Nothing."_ He replied, refusing to move from his position. _"Is it okay if I keep you like this forever?"_ he added, squeezing her closer towards him.

Sarah smiled closing her eyes, enjoying his breath as it tickled her neck. _"I'd love to_" she said kissing the side of his head, moving her way down. He let out a low moan as she lingered just below his ear. _"I found his spot"_ she thought to herself, as she continued to kiss and suckle at the area she found. She didn't realize it, but she enjoyed how Chuck was melting in her arms through this simple motion.

Chuck responded in return moving one hand towards the small of her back, the other towards her thigh as he kissed her neck moving slowly towards her chest. He gasped as she continued in the same spot, massaging it with her tongue. She ran one hand through his hair, the other just above his shoulder, running her fingers along his shoulder blade.

"_Wait_" Chuck whispered pulling her slightly back. He smiled as he looked at her. _"We won't get any work done if we keep doing this._" He chuckled as he kissed her on the shoulder.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered that the whole reason they were here was because of their mission.

Chuck caressed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand as he trailed it down the side of her neck, all the way to her thigh. This sent a surge of electricity through her body. _"If only I could keep him locked up forever_" she thought, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. _"Neither of us would see the light of day again that's for sure."_

Sarah sighed, opening her eyes and getting up. She walked back to her suitcase to finish getting dressed. Chuck lingered on the bed watching her actions before getting up. _"I'm going to go take a cold shower_" he said kissing her neck one last time before disappearing into the bathroom.

She smiled and nodded, walking over to the mirror to put on make-up. As she started to do so she couldn't help but think about Casey's warning.

Chuck locked the door behind him then turned on the shower. As he waited for the water to get ready he gripped the sides of the sink trying to think of a way to get Sarah safely out of this situation.

As Chuck stepped into the shower and started to shampoo his hair, he was struck with an idea. He quickly finished and got dressed, a sinister smile forming on his face as he continued to formulate the specifics of his plan.

He grabbed his wallet from the dresser and paused at the door.

"_Stay here and don't open the door to anyone unless it's me or Casey. Make sure you don't go anywhere near the windows either, I'll be back as soon as I can_." With that Chuck left before she got a word in.

Sarah continued to stare at the door, a look of puzzlement and anger on her face. No one has ever ordered her to do anything, well no one except her superiors. She decided to have a word with him when he returned but for now Sarah decided to listen, bringing out her knives to polish.

_For those over at FF, I told ya I would include the caressing and the touching of the small of her back somehow! Even though I could've sworn I saw it on the show (LOL!) I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible._


	2. Tonight, I'll Take What I Can Get

_Sorry for the delay, finals had been killing me with 4 papers due. So I had to put the story on the back burner for a while. On top of that I didn't get any studying done because I was so enthralled with FF haha! So yeah, thanks to all of those who left me reviews and some awesome suggestions. Those were very much appreciated. As of yet I'm in talks with Chris and Josh for a partnership in owning Chuck, so until that happens I still don't own Chuck =P_

_Side note: In this chapter I tend to jump from pov's and instead of using the line of doom (see below) I marked it off with an "X"_

* * *

**A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar**

**Chapter 2 – Tonight, I'll Take What I Can Get**

Casey had just returned and was checking on the surveillance equipment when he heard some noise coming from Chuck and Sarah's room. He put the headphones down, grabbed his gun and rushed over. "Good thing I decided to bug their luggage" he thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

"Hey are you all right in there?" He said from behind the door.

"Yeah" Sarah said opening the door. "I was just letting some anger out." She grabbed the knives that were sticking out of the wall and started to put them away. She also placed the picture frame back to its place concealing the slits on the wall where the knives were thrown at.

"Where did Chuck go?" asked Casey as he glanced around the room.

"He received a phone call that got him unnerved; he left the room ordering me to stay put as if I was a little kid." Sarah replied, her anger resurfacing. "So are you going to tell me why Beckman thinks that Chuck is working with Fulcrum?" she continued, throwing her duffel bag off to the side.

Casey shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the room. "All that Beckman said was that there are Fulcrum Agents within his department; strategically placed in positions specifically for this mission. I have my suspicions that we might not make it home alive."

Casey turned and headed towards the door, "Watch your back Walker and remember don't let Bartowski know anything of what I just told you."

As he opened the door Chuck was standing at the entrance getting ready to open it.

**X **

After Chuck left Sarah he immediately called the lobby looking for Billy to meet him there. When Chuck reached the front he was greeted by two men dressed in what looked like cheap knock-off European suits.

"Mr. Bartowski?" One of the men said, whispering it into Chuck's ear. "May we have a word with you?"

"Fine but I don't have a lot of time. People will be wondering where I went." Chuck replied rolling his eyes as he followed the two men.

"I can guarantee it won't take much of your time." Stated the other man with an Italian accent.

All three men made their way to one of the empty conference rooms located within the hotel. Once inside they locked the doors to make sure no one walked in on their conversation. Just then Chuck received a phone call.

"Hey Billy, No if you can wait a couple minutes. I'm in a meeting right now." Chuck glanced over at the two men with him. "I'll see you in a few, wanted to talk to you about some room service instructions for the next couple of days."

When Chuck finished he turned his cell phone off and faced the two gentlemen who were waiting for him. "Sorry, but our surveillance equipment is set up, don't want room service stumbling on to it." He said sheepishly, hoping they wouldn't decide to make sure he was telling the truth.

Chuck sat himself on one of the chairs, spinning it around as if he were a little kid. "So what did you guys want to tell me?" he asked looking from one to the other.

"We were sent here by Director Harris to make sure you encounter no problems with your mission." Said the man with the Italian accent.

"Exactly which mission are you referring to?" asked Chuck hoping that they weren't briefed on the termination order.

"The order that was given to you to terminate the two government agents that are in your company."The other man replied, eyeing Chuck from head to toe.

"Damn, they know. This means they'll finish the job if I don't." Chuck thought to himself.

"How exactly will you be 'assisting' me?" asked Chuck, wanting to find out as much information as he could.

The man with the Italian accent, which Chuck learned went by Anthony, spoke. "Across the street from the hotel, we have a clear view of the rooms from on top of the building. We have a sniper ready to take them out if we see any kind of struggle" he paused, "or hesitation." Anthony finished adding emphasis on the word hesitation.

Chuck was leaning on the table deep in thought, "I'm going to have to modify my plan more carefully" he thought before finally getting up off the chair.

"Well then, if that's all. I have to go make some accommodation arrangements." Chuck gave Anthony a pat on the shoulders before slipping out into the lobby, quickly scanning as to where Bobby would be at.

Chuck walked around for a few minutes before he finally found him leaning against the receptionist's desk, it looked like he was attempting to flirt with the lady behind the counter.

"Miss? Is this guy bothering you?" Chuck said grabbing Bobby in a headlock. The receptionists stared at Chuck as if she was undressing him with her eyes, and then quickly diverted her eyes blushing.

"No." she managed to blurt out and quickly left dropping some paperwork on the floor.

"Thanks a lot, you realize she was undressing you with her eyes right?" Bobby said elbowing Chuck in the ribs to free himself from his hold.

"Don't worry I'm already spoken for" Chuck said laughing as the both of them walked somewhere more private to talk.

"So what's up? What was it you needed done Mr. Grant?" Bobby said hoisting himself up on one of the empty counters close to the employee's room.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between you and I, no one is to know or things can go very wrong. For the both of us." Chuck said, his voice getting serious as he looked behind him to make sure no one had followed.

Bobby gave Chuck a puzzled look and nodded. Unsure as to what he was getting himself into.

"First of all my name isn't Thomas Grant, its Charles, but for now that's irrelevant. Only when we're alone you can call me Chuck, I don't want my cover blown. I work for the government as a spy and need to make sure that if I'm on a mission my real identity isn't revealed."

Bobby's eyes became wide with amazement. His mouth wide open as he thought of the James Bond movies.

Chuck smiled amused at Bobby's expression and shook his head. "The two people who were with me when I first got here? They're spies as well."

"That's so awesome!" Bobby shouted, "But what does all this have to do with the room service?" he asked unsure as to why Chuck was telling him all this information.

Chuck laughed, "Hold on, I'm getting to that part. I was given a call ordering me to kill them. There are two men that the government also sent to watch over me and make sure I get the job done."

Bobby scrunched up his nose, "Why on earth do they want you to do that?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"No idea" said Chuck, shrugging his shoulders. "But if I don't do it they will and on top of that they might off me too. I really don't feel like dying at this point of my life. So you see the problem I'm in, I have to be the one to do it. This is where you come in." Chuck said, leaning in towards Bobby and whispering in his ear.

"That's brilliant!" shouted Bobby.

"Sshhh! Keep your voice down. You want the whole world to hear us?" said Chuck looking around to make sure no one's overheard them.

"Sorry, I won't let ya down!" Bobby replied enthusiastically.

Chuck shook his head laughing, "Ok so just make sure everything is ready to go and when I call for room service be ready." Chuck looks at the time. "I should get back before they start to get suspicious. Give me a call when you get done, no matter the time."

"Yes sir!" Bobby replied, now saluting. "You can count on me."

"I know I can" replied Chuck patting Bobby on the shoulder as he made his way towards the elevator.

**X **

"Where were you Bartowski?" asked Casey his arms crossed in front of him.

"I was making a reservation at the restaurant downstairs" he said with a grin as he slid his way into the room.

"Why were you gone for so long?" asked Sarah, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that he wasn't being completely honest.

"Well I'm going back to my room to check on the equipment, let me know if you need anything." Casey said the last part directed towards Sarah as he gave her one last look.

"Like I said, I went to go make a reservation. As I was coming back up I ran into Bobby and we started talking about video games. I simply lost track of time." Chuck said after Casey had left.

Seeming satisfied with his response she dropped the subject.

Chuck was sitting in one of the black leather seats when Sarah walked over to him. Sitting in his lap she started kissing him on the neck, "Oh and Chuck?" she said nibbling on his ear.

Chuck had a grin on his face from ear to ear as she did this. "Yeah sweetie?"

"If you ever give me orders again without a proper explanation, I will make you very… and I mean very sorry" She said whispering in his ear.

Chuck gulped as his eyes widened and his smile slowly faded, he's seen Sarah torture others before and was already afraid of being on the receiving end of it.

"It was an accident, it won't happen ever again. Promise!" he managed to stammer out as Sarah got off of him and sat on the bed.

When Casey had gone for a walk earlier in the day he managed to bug all the event rooms in the hotel as well as the Honor Bar where he lingered a bit to have a few drinks. He was cleaning his gun when he heard something that caught his attention right away.

"Hey Marcus its David; we're going to have a meeting tomorrow at the Refuel here at The Soho. Make sure you're here for it."

Casey quickly put down his gun and rushed over to Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck opened the door, "It's just Casey, again." He said leaving the door open for Casey to come in.

"Hey you two, Quintero just set up a meeting for tomorrow at the restaurant downstairs." Casey said glancing over at Chuck suspiciously.

"Is that the same restaurant that you made the reservations for Chuck?" Sarah asked turning her head from Casey over to Chuck.

"Yeah I guess it is" he said, wondering why Casey was looking at him weird. "It was probably a coincidence" he quickly added.

"Yeah some coincidence Bartowski" Casey said as he turned to leave.

Chuck waited until Casey left and locked the door behind him. "Well I'm going to sleep then" said Chuck yawning as he started taking off his shirt. "Coming honey?" he said patting the spot next to him on the bed. Sarah smiled as she rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do with you" she said slipping underneath the covers.

"Whatever you want" whispered Chuck as they both cuddled closer together.

Sarah fell asleep almost immediately while Chuck laid there staring out the window. His arms still wrapped around Sarah as her head rested in the nook of his neck.

As hard as he tried to get some rest, Chuck couldn't stop debating whether or not he should let Sarah know of his side mission. "How do you tell the one you truly love that you've just been ordered to kill them?" he thought to himself.

He decided to divert his attention on something else. Chuck began to formulate plans in his head about the two of them escaping. He knew for a fact that he had more than enough money to let them live happily for the rest of their lives. The only question was would she be willing to go?

Chuck sighed, it caused Sarah to stir awake. "Light sleeper" Chuck thought as he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm… Can't sleep?" Sarah said wrapping her arms around Chuck's waste and squeezing him tightly.

"You can say that" he replied, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on her head. "I was just thinking about you and me," he said taking in the scent of her hair.

Sarah couldn't help but smile; she didn't know why she hadn't given into her feelings sooner. Since that time at the hangar when thinking their life was coming to an end she had initiated the kiss. Then there was the training with Roan Montgomery where _he_ had kissed her. All those other unsaid moments when he would demonstrate just how much he cared for her and the only thing she ever did was pull away. Now at this time and place she would throw her career away juts to be with him.

Chuck's phone suddenly rang, stirring them out of their fantasies. When his phone rang she bit her lower lip bitterly and stared out the window looking up at the stars thinking angrily as he left her to answer the phone. "Of all the times for us to be interrupted," she whispered to herself.

"Who's calling you at this time?" Sarah asked turning around to look at him as he was putting on some clothes.

"Oh it's nobody." Chuck replies covering the mouth piece of the phone as he struggled to maneuver his head through one of his shirts.

Sarah never took the time to notice before, but he had a distinct quality about him that made him look so graceful. He was quiet and gentle; he gives himself into everything and asks for nothing. She felt herself blush as he noticed her staring at him dressing. Chuck winked at her as he strode across the room and out onto the balcony.

Sarah's eyes followed Chuck as he walked out onto the balcony and closed the door behind him. Chuck was angled in a way that she could make out only a few words which happened to be, plan, kill and hide.

Meanwhile, Casey was in his room doing some light surveillance when he picked up on Chucks late night phone call. He quickly raised the volume so he could be able to hear Chuck, whoever he was talking to on the other end remained silent throughout the conversation. Except for the one response…

**X **

"Hey did you do everything I asked you to do and get?" Chuck asked the other person on the phone.

"Yes I did, don't worry all the equipment you asked me to get is in the room as well and also some clothes" replied the anonymous caller.

"Alright good, stick with the plan and remember you know absolutely nothing about this least of all the kill. If anyone comes looking or suspects something about you hide and don't come out until you think it's safe." Chuck replied, emphasizing the last part. He hated putting his friends in danger especially when they were helping him.

**X **

As soon as Chuck was done with his call Casey took the headphones off, a troubled look on his face.

"Wonder what Bartowski is up to" he said to himself. "And was that Bobby on the other end? He's up to no good I need to warn Walker about this unless she already knows about it."

**X **

As Chuck came back inside Sarah pretended to be asleep. She couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that Chuck would be hiding something from her. "I guess now I know how he felt like when we kept him out of conversations" she thought to herself still lying perfectly still. Sarah decided not to focus on it right now, tomorrow they had a mission and she would need any rest she could get. She noted Chuck looking down at her as she began to doze off.

**X**

Chuck stood beside the bed staring down at Sarah for a while. He moved to sit next to her brushing away a strand of hair from her face. He leaned in and kissed her, "You don't deserve to be lied to. Not after all the times you had risked your life for me." He moved in closer, his forehead leaning against the side of her face. "Sorry for all the secrets that I've been keeping from you and Casey. Most of all you. I promise that tomorrow you will find out everything" Chuck whispered.

Sarah was still awake and was resisting the urge to open her eyes and ask him what secrets he has been hiding from her. She advised herself against it, "It's best to wait this out until tomorrow. If he finds out that I was listening I highly doubt he'll openly tell me."

Chuck gave Sarah one last kiss on her neck as he walked into the bathroom to set up phase two of his plan. He still needed to find a way to kill Casey but he wasn't sure how he would accomplish the task.

Sarah woke up refreshed, the last thing that Chuck whispered to her, before locking himself in the bathroom, left her curious and eager to talk to him. He wasn't in bed next to her and wasn't sure what time he went to bed; she had drifted off shortly after his silent declaration.

She was about to give Chuck a call when her phone went off.

"Morning Casey" Sarah said slightly annoyed, she was hoping to talk to Chuck first.

"Walker, where's is Bartowski there?" Casey asked hoping she was alone.

"Not really sure I was about to call him when you called me. Why, is there something wrong?" Sarah asked as she looked through her bag pulling out a change of clothes.

"Well you tell me Walker, you're in the same room as him" Casey replied, trying to remain calm.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sarah said she was beginning to get mad at Casey.

"I listened in on his phone call last night, now do you want to explain what's going on?" Casey asked.

"Oh you mean the phone call last night that he took out onto the balcony after telling me that it was nobody? No, I don't know what's going on but he better tell me soon." Sarah said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. She was still hurt that Chuck would be keeping something from her and Casey rubbing it in wasn't helping at all.

"Well then seems as if our boy is keeping secrets from the both of us. I think he's up to something and it doesn't sound good for the both of us." Casey said slipping his gun behind his back.

"He thought I was sleeping and mentioned something about telling me everything today. That's why I was about to call him but you called first." Sarah replied.

"Best if you play it dumb and let him go to you first." Casey said, "If he's going to tell you then we'll have to wait it out. I'll let you finish getting ready for the mission." Casey tucked his phone neatly into his back pocket as he gathered the rest of his things.

Sarah threw her phone on the bed as she finished getting ready. She was trying hard not to think of reasons why Chuck was being so secretive lately.

Sarah was just about done when Chuck entered the room, along with breakfast. He placed the food on the dresser as he looked over at Sarah who had a look on her face as if she was getting ready to ask him a million questions.

"Well morning sunshine" Chuck said grinning from ear to ear as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Where'd you go this morning?" Sarah asked him, trying to keep her voice in control.

"Oh well I went to the gym to work out for a bit, helps to clear my mind. You were still sleeping when I returned so I figured I'd go get us all some breakfast." Chuck said as he walked over to the window, subtly signaling to the two agents watching that he had things under control.

He walked back towards Sarah, who was tucking her gun behind her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did you miss me that much?" Chuck said kissing her along the side of her neck.

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she sunk into the kisses.

Just as they started sinking into the intimate moment, someone knocks on the door.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not leave me a complaint and I'll try my best to rectify the situation. Will try to update sooner then… what 4-5 days?_


	3. This Bitter Pill

_Sorry for the delay, but when friends call you to go snowboarding for two weeks you can't pass that up! I did bring my laptop in case I finished any chapters or stories so here it is! I hope it's to everyone's satisfaction. I don't own Chuck but I sure wish I did._

* * *

**A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar**

**Chapter 3 – This Bitter Pill**

Chuck hangs his head as he goes to open the door.

"Oh it's just you" he says rolling his eyes and walking back inside the room; leaving the door open or Casey to walk in.

"You two ready to go or should I give you another 2 minutes?" Casey remarked with a grin on his face as he throws a glance at Chuck. Chuck glares at Casey before turning around to grab a tie from his bag. "Yeah we're ready; you go down first and get in position. Sarah and I will give you two minutes to avoid suspicion." Chuck said fixing his tie.

Casey left inserting his ear piece as he closed the door.

Sarah finished getting ready and started fixing Chucks tie. "You ready Mr. Grant" she said pulling him down towards her for a kiss.

Chuck grinned, "You keep doing things like that and we might end up letting Casey do the mission on his own. Let's go before I change my mind" Chuck said as he opened the door for Sarah.

Casey had positioned himself at a bench just outside the restaurant; pretending to read the newspaper. Sarah and Chuck walk out of the elevator minutes later hand in hand.

"Reservation for Grant, table for two" Chuck tells the hostess who kept smiling at Chuck. Sarah saw this and began to glare at her. Chuck noticed Sarah getting tense so he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, leaving the hostess with a look of envy on her face.

Sarah grinned as he casually wrapped an arm around Chuck's neck and gave him a mind blowing kiss, causing the hostess to look away and Chuck to blush.

"If you two are done being the entertainment I'd like to get on with our task." Casey stated into his watch, a look of disgust on his face.

Chuck straightened up as Sarah stared at the hostess, a look of triumph on Sarah's face as she led them to a secluded booth.

As they made their way to the table Chuck scanned the room and noticed Quintero speaking with two other men. "Excuse me miss? I prefer one of the tables over there" Chuck said politely pointing to a table that was within hearing distance from Quintero's group.

The hostess nodded and led the way.

As Chuck pulled out Sarah's chair, he tossed a listening device towards Quintero's table that managed to roll right under the table next to them.

"Damn, I don't think we'll be able to listen in, I might have to go over." Chuck whispered over to Sarah.

She threw a worried look over to him, "just be careful" she said handing him another one from her purse.

Chuck got up and strolled over to Quintero's table, tapping one of the other men on the shoulder. "Hey do I know you?" Chuck asked acting as if he knew the man in order to slip the bug on him.

"I think you have the wrong person." The man said in a thick Russian accent.

Chuck scrunched up his face, examining the man. "No, I remember you from somewhere; aren't you Nikolas Romanov who went to Oxford back in '92?" Chuck said patting him on the chest, managing to slip the bug into his coat pocket.

"No my name is not Nikolas and I never went to Oxford" he said sitting back down. "Oh my mistake, you just reminded me of a good friend of mine from school. I apologize for the interruption." Chuck said bowing politely before returning to the table.

Quintero and the other two men looked at Chuck puzzled as he went back to his table. They shrugged their shoulders and continued their conversation.

"Nikolas Romanov?" Sarah asked trying to hold back a laugh.

Chuck rolled his eyes as he sat down. "It was the only name I could think of when I got there," he replied half smiling, half trying to be serious.

"Can you two shut it, I'm trying to listen in on their conversation and can't do it with the both of you yapping" Casey said into his watch while gritting his teeth.

Chuck shot a grin at Sarah as they both looked at each other in silence.

"Hello my name is Christine and I'll be your server this evening. May I interest you in today's special?" She asked, unable to keep her eyes off of Chuck.

"Geez am I invisible? I'm sitting right across from him and they act as if he's here by himself." Sarah thought glaring at the server.

Chuck was looking at Christine when he shot a glance at Sarah and saw her facial expression.

"Can you give us some more time? my fiancé and I haven't looked at the menu yet" Chuck said emphasizing the word fiancé as he took Sarah's hands and kissed them.

"Yes sir, take your time" Christine replied as she left the table.

"Why Ms. Walker, was that jealousy I saw twice in one day?" Chuck asked jokingly as he cocked an eyebrow waiting for a response.

Sarah threw a menacing look at Chuck.

"We'll just see when the show is on the other foot Bartowski" she whispered back to him, making Chuck gulp.

"Ahem" Casey said clearing his throat.

Chuck and Sarah decided to look at the menu, as they sat there in silence.

Just then two more men joined Quintero's table; one of the two holding a briefcase. Chuck takes a good look at them and flashes. Sarah notices the glazed look in his eyes and holds his hand.

"Okay, the two men that just entered. They are experts in demolition and heavy artillery."

"That's Mikael and Malakai, brothers who tend to blow stuff up to get what they want" responded Casey, "keep a close eye on them."

"Did you bring the papers I asked?" Casey heard Quintero say to the man holding the briefcase.

"Yes sir" replied the man as he opened the suitcase and handed a file to Quintero.

"Very well, I thought more people would be interested in the files but since there's only two, aside from my comrades here." Quintero said referring to the two brothers. "We'll hold this auction in my private house in the country."

"Casey, Quintero just passed out some papers with what looks like a map on them." Chuck said into his watch.

"Yeah he's holding the auction at his estate right outside of town we'll be able to get them there if we can manage to get the directions" replied Casey.

"What if we attach a tracking device on one of them?" Sarah asked taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, how do you suggest we do that Walker?" Casey remarked a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Leave that up to me" Sarah replied as she got something out of her purse and got up. She gave Chuck a grin as she walked towards Quintero's table. Chuck just stared at her confused.

Sarah pretended to trip and fell right on top of Quintero. "Oh I'm very sorry," she said slipping the tracking device into his shirt pocket.

"No need to apologize" replied Quintero, a huge grin on his face. "It's not every day a beautiful angel falls into my lap."

Chuck saw what was happening and felt his face getting hot. "I'm available if you want someone to talk with." Chuck looked up and saw Christine the server. "Oh no, she accidentally fell and was apologizing" he managed to reply. "You sure? It looks as though you were about to kill him for touching her." Christine said as she poured more water into their glasses. "Yeah I'm… I'm fine. Was there something you needed?" Chuck asked still unable to take his eyes off Sarah.

"Well I came to see if you were ready to order." She replied suddenly feeling herself blush.

Chuck looked up at her and grinned. "No I don't think we'll be here much longer."

Sarah happened to glance at Chuck and saw what was going on. "I apologize again" she said picking herself up and walking back to the table.

"I'll come back with the check" Christine replied as she quickly left the table before Sarah reached it.

"Mind telling me what was going on here?" Sarah asked as she took her seat at the table.

Chuck grinned, "Nothing, mind telling me what you were doing over there?" he asked tilting his head in the direction of Quintero. "My job" she replied, her hands forming a fist and her face turning red with anger.

"If you two are done in there we should go get ready to follow them." Casey broke in folding his newspaper and heading to the elevator.

Chuck took Sarah's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he started to say.

"Ahem, sorry for the interruption but your tabs on the house sir; courtesy of Melissa," Christine said as she nodded in the direction of the hostess. She also handed him a folded piece of paper.

Chuck pulled out some cash and left it on the table. "keep the change" he said, reading the paper and leaving it on the table.

Sarah was curious to know what the paper said but decided not to ask as they both got up and headed towards the exit.

"Hold on, someone owes you an apology." Chuck said pulling Sarah towards the hostess. Now she really wanted to know what the paper said.

Chuck positioned himself in front of Sarah; blocking her out of sight. "Excuse me miss?"

The hostess, named Melissa, looked up. "So you decided on my offer?" She asked flirtatiously.

Sarah wanted to punch her but Chuck was holding her in place.

"No I came over so that you can apologize to my fiancé for being so rude to her, because if you don't I'll make sure you are no longer employed here." Chuck said bringing Sarah to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"My heart belongs to only her and I will not tolerate any form of disrespect towards her."

Melissa started to blush in embarrassment as she looked from Chuck to Sarah before settling her eyes on the floor.

"Yes sir" she said as she faced Sarah. "I'm very sorry if I offended you in anyway. It won't happen again." Melissa didn't wait for a response from Sarah, as she quickly made her way to the kitchen area.

"Should I ask what exactly was written on that paper?" Sarah asked looking at Chuck as they began to make their way to the elevator.

"Don't worry about it" he replied giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

As they got into the elevator Sarah stood on one side while Chuck was on the opposite end. She was watching as the numbers increased with each floor they passed; when she glanced at Chuck who was staring at her. A mixture of affection, desire and hurt radiating from his brown eyes.

Chuck wasn't sure whether or not to tell her about his orders. If he did she probably would never trust him again and both she and Casey would take him in. He closed the distance between them as he moved closer to her placing his hands on her waist and looking into her eyes.

"You two love birds done undressing each other with your eyes or can we continue with this mission?" Casey said, they had arrived at their floor and he was standing there with two duffel bags.

"Two minutes we're going to go change" Chuck replied as he and Sarah maneuvered out of the elevator and into their room to change.

Minutes later they were tracking Quintero, Casey had brought all the equipment they would need and set it up in the back seat of the Black Suburban. They made sure that they stayed out of sight in case Quintero's men got suspicious as they drove down a long stretch of road.

After driving for 4 hours, the marker that indicated Quintero's location had stopped.

Casey pulled in behind some trees that were surrounded by bushes. "This should conceal the car" Casey said as he turned off the ignition and got out.

"So what's the plan" asked Sarah, as her and Chuck exited the vehicle at the same time.

"Casey and I are going to get in as close as we can to locate the files." Chuck said strapping on a bulletproof vest. "You're going to stay here and monitor us. Once we have the files secure we leave" he finished, tucking his gun behind his back.

"Why can't I go in there too? It's not like I'm new to this." Sarah responded glaring at Casey who had a smirk on his face.

"I need you to stay here in case something happens, I don't want nothing to happen to you Okay?" Chuck said caressing her cheek with one hand.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she climbed into the back.

"What do we do about Quintero and his men?" asked Casey, checking the clip in his gun before tucking it behind his back.

"Kill him" Chuck said as he placed the lipstick cam in place and darted towards the house.

Casey gave Sarah a confused look before putting his lipstick cam in place and following Chuck towards the mansion.

"Chuck, are you sure we shouldn't bring him in; instead of killing him?" Sarah asked over the communicator.

"I have my orders. They were to eliminate him" Chuck said as he neared closer to the mansion. "Okay I'm here Casey what's your location?"

"In position, just say the word Bartowski" Casey replied as he took down a guard who was smoking a cigarette.

**X**

Sarah was getting anxious as she monitored them; Casey had taken out five guards already as Chuck made his way to the third floor. "I'll start my way at the top and make my way down" Chuck whispered sneaking into the rooms looking for Quintero.

"Put your hands up where I can see them" said Quintero as he held a gun to Chuck's head.

Chuck's eyes widened as he slowly raised his hands and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Quintero asked as he motioned for Chuck to step away from the door he was trying to open.

"I was actually just looking for the bathroom" Chuck said with a smirk on his face.

Quintero doesn't find him amusing and uses the handle of the gun to hit Chuck across the face breaking the lip stick cam.

Sarah who had been watching became worried. "Casey, Chuck's been compromised I'm going in." she said as she started to strap on a vest.

"Walker stay there, I'll go check it out if we need back up I'll let you know, for now just stay in the car." Casey replied as he made his way up the stairs.

"But I've lost communication with him" she replied punching the side of the car before getting back in.

"Relax; I'm sure he can take care of himself." Casey said as he reached the third floor. Before he reached the corner of the hall, two gun shots went off which made Casey sprint. Chuck was standing over Quintero's body holding a folder. "I got the document" Chuck smiled holding the papers up for Casey to see. "Let's go before we have company."

"Better let Walker know you're ok before she comes storming in here with an armada." Casey grunted as he pulled Quintero's body into an empty room.

"Didn't think you had it in ya Bartowski" said Casey as they made their way downstairs.

**X**

When they reach the car Sarah runs out and hits Chuck.

"Ow what was that for?" chuck said rubbing his chest where she had punched him.

"That's for making me worry" she said glaring at him.

"Told ya to let Walker know" Casey said as he took of the vest and threw it next to the surveillance equipment.

"I'm going to go make a call for a cleanup crew" said Casey as he pulled out his phone.

Sarah was starting to get into the car when Chuck spun her around, placed one hand on the side of her face the other on her waist and kissed her.

Chuck's phone suddenly rang which made them break away leaving Sarah breathless.

"Bartowski" Chuck said as he leaned against the side of a tree.

"Is your first mission objective complete agent?" said the man on the other line.

Chuck straightened up as he continued to talk on the phone. "Yes sir just completed the first objective right now."

"Good just one last order of business. I expect you to carry it out tonight agent" the anonymous caller replied.

"It will be carried out tonight" Chuck said, glancing at Sarah who was helping Casey put the equipment away.

"Okay and remember, my agents will be watching your every move. Do not fail or you will be the next mark and I'd hate to lose such a valuable asset." Said the man before hanging up.

Chuck put his phone away and walked back to the car. "Everything okay Chuck?" Sarah asked as she finished putting the last of the equipment in the duffel bag.

"Yeah just had to report our mission was complete. So we ready to go then?" Chuck replied.

**X**

After Casey had phoned in for the cleanup crew he called General Beckman.

"General our mission here is complete, what are your orders?" Casey asked as he stepped away from the car so that Sarah and Chuck wouldn't over hear the conversation.

"Congratulations Major, we are going to need you to bring in Agent Bartowski. The information stored in his head is too valuable to us. Since we don't know whose side he's on we can't run the risk" replied Beckman.

Casey looked over at Chuck and sighed, "Yes General, Casey out."

**X**

Chuck and Sarah were waiting in the car when Sarah turns around to look at Chuck. "Chuck can I ask you something?" she said as Chuck lay in the back.

"Yes… I really am this hot" he replied a grin forming on his face.

Sarah rolled her eyes and threw a paper ball at him. "No, I wanted to know who had called in the middle of the night."

"Oh" Chuck said as he sat up. "It was just Bobby he was playing Call of Duty and wanted to know a good battle plan.

Chuck hated lying to her, he had been debating when was the right time to tell her, when he did tell her what would her reaction be like? Would Sarah lose trust in him thinking that he would really do it? Or would she and Casey get the jump on him not willing to give him the chance to explain. Either way he would be the one to pull the trigger. Chuck knew that if he didn't do it there were two agents waiting outside, watching that would do it the first chance they get.

Chuck was silent on the drive back to the hotel. Thoughts swimming in his head as the time got closer and closer.

Casey would occasionally glance at the rear view mirror to look at Chuck while Sarah just looked at the scenery.

Sarah wasn't sure if Chuck had been telling the truth about the phone call but his silence was unnerving. It's like the question she asked made him uncomfortable. She thought to herself.

Chuck took in the sight of Sarah and caressed the side of her neck with his hand.

"Hey not while I'm around" remarked Casey as he sped up hoping to get to the hotel faster.

Chuck laughed as he sat back in his seat. Sarah laid her head back and closed her eyes.

The drive back to the hotel seemed long since none of them spoke. All three were deep in thought as well as tired.

They finally reached the hotel and as Sarah got out Chuck pulled her to the side.

"Hey we need to talk, want to go get something to eat?" he tells her moving away a strand of hair from her face.

Casey shot Sarah a glance, one she knew all too well. She slightly nodded to Casey as she left with Chuck.

They head to the restaurant but this time the hostess trades places with someone else before they get there.

Chuck and Sarah are seated in a private booth towards the back.

Sarah studying Chuck's face assumes that whatever he's going to say can't be anything good. She decides to start the conversation since he continued to study her hands, cradling them in his own.

"So what did you want to talk about Chuck?" she said, running her hand through his hair then resting it on his cheek.

Chuck took in the feel of her touch against his skin then looked around the restaurant in case the other two agents decided to follow them inside. Satisfied that no one around them looked suspicious; he looks back at her.

"I've realized that I need you in my life, every time I close my eyes I see you. There is no one else in this world for me; you're all I need and all I want, the only one I'll ever love." Chuck said looking down at their hands.

Sarah looked up at him; she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

"Since the day you walked into my life, I fell head over heels for you. I guess all this time I understood why it couldn't work out between us; but I kept on hoping that maybe someday we would eventually be together." Chuck said now looking into her eyes.

"Chuck…" she started to say but Chuck closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Let me finish," Chuck said as he continued. "I've come to realize that we never know when our time is up in this world, I want you to know exactly how I feel in case something should happen to either of us."

Sarah looked at Chuck with a puzzled look on her face. "What exactly is he trying to say?" she said to herself.

"Each time I close my eyes and even when I'm sleeping; I'm all right, because you are in my life. If you ever were to go away you would be taking my heart with you" he said, when he noticed a man sitting near the bar. For some reason the man had kept looking in their direction.

Sarah began to blush, but when she saw Chuck looking at someone from the corner of his eye she became more alert.

"What's wrong Chuck?" she asked, trying to hide the worry on her face in case they were in danger.

"I'm sure it's nothing" he said as the waiter came to take their order. "Do you know what you want to order?" he asked. She had been focusing her attention on him that she completely forgot about everything else.

**X**

The waiter took their order and left leaving them to their conversation.

"You know I love you right, you're the one thing I have that's true" Chuck started to say, glancing on occasion to the man he spotted earlier. "My life used to mean nothing to me and I never want to feel that way again."

"Where is all this coming from Chuck? You're talking like we're never going to see each other again" Sarah replied, and then she remembered what Casey had told her. Could Casey be giving them their last possible moments together and Chuck somehow knew? She thought to herself. "Hey, look at me" she started to say to Chuck, cupping his face in her hands. "You know I need you, you are everything that's good in my life and I'll never leave you because I need you."

Chuck took Sarah's hands in his and kissed them. The two of them sat there looking at each other in silence until the waiter interrupted them with their meal.

They ate their food in silence one hand intertwined with each other.

"Sarah" Chuck said as he took a sip of wine. "I haven't been completely honest with you lately and it's been killing me. I want to be completely truthful with you, especially with you." He said as he pushed his plate to the side.

Sarah's facial expression changed as she looked at Chuck waiting for him to continue.

* * *

_As soon as I get back home I'll start work on chapter 4. I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far so any remarks are appreciated._


	4. The Best Deceptions

**Chapter 4 – The Best Deceptions**

Chuck glanced at the man over by the bar. For some reason Chuck had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"_Waiter, check please"_ Chuck said as Sarah sat across from him, she wanted a response and she intended on getting answers.

"_Chuck, you didn't finish what you were going to tell me"_ she started, casually, remaining silent when the waiter brought the bill.

Chuck took out his wallet and paid leaving a generous tip as he stood up, extending his hand to Sarah, helping her get up.

"_Don't look but there's a man near the bar who has been monitoring us since the minute we got here."_ Chuck whispered, as he leaned in for a kiss.

Pretending to fix his tie and collar, Sarah glanced over his shoulder and saw the man as he diverted his eyes in a different direction. _"We'll have to finish this conversation at another time and place."_ Chuck said as they made their way towards the exit.

"_Mmhmm."_ Sarah responded, smiling as she looped her arm with his, leaning her head on his arm.

**X**

The minute the couple left the restaurant he finished the rest of his rum and coke and paid. He hated doing this kind of work but the pay was good and the only thing expected of him was to kill his intended targets. No questions asked. He took out the picture given to him, making sure he had the right couple and then slipped it back into his coat pocket.

He was hoping to be done quickly, but when he got to the lobby and looked around the only one he saw was the female, waiting for the elevator. _"Guess I won't be getting two birds with one stone."_ He thought to himself as he headed towards her.

"_A gorgeous woman such as yourself shouldn't be standing here by herself."_ He said to her, pushing the 'down' button for the elevator. She looked up and gave him a shy smile, _"Actually, I'm here with my fiancé" _she replied.

_* ding *_

"_Oh?"_ He said as they both entered when the doors slid open. _"So where is he now?"_ as he positioned himself between her and the elevator doors.

"_He's right behind you,"_ grinned her fiancé as the elevator doors shut.

The man's eyes widened in terror.

**X**

Sarah smiled as the elevator doors closed. Chuck now stood between the man and the doors so he wouldn't be able to escape.

Chuck pushed the button for their floor and they began to ascend. They remained silent and still, before they reached their floor Chuck pulls the emergency stop, causing all three to jerk forward.

"_So here's what's going to happen, we're going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them." _Chuck said, as he leaned his back against the doors.

"_W-w-what questions? What are you going to do with me?"_ The man asked, looking left to right, first at Chuck then Sarah.

"_I don't think you quite understand," _Sarah began as she moved to Chuck's left as the man backed himself against the corner. "_We're the ones doing the questioning, not you."_ She finished, tying her hair in a ponytail.

The man gulped as he began to desperately look around for a way to escape.

"_How about we start with some easy ones, like who sent you."_ Chuck asked, glancing at Sarah before returning his full attention to the man. _"And if I refuse to answer your questions?"_ The man replied, wiping his forehead as a bead of sweat began to drip off the side of his face.

"_You're nervous"_ said Sarah, _"Why don't we start off easy, like what your name is and go from there."_

She leaned against the wall waiting for a response.

The man remained quiet, his eyes darting between Chuck and Sarah.

"_I believe she asked you a question,"_ Chuck said as he stood up straight to his full height.

"_You don't scare me agent, there are people who will do worse if I leaked any information." _The man said tilting his head up to look at Chuck.

Chuck's patience was wearing thin, he knew that the longer the elevator was stalled the sooner security would suspect something.

Chuck started the elevator again, _"No use alerting security."_

"_What are you going to do with me?"_ The man asked again looking back and forth between the two. Sarah wasn't sure herself as to what Chuck had planned, but she couldn't let the man know. Sarah glanced at Chuck who gave her a wink.

What happened next went by so fast that Sarah didn't have time to blink. Chuck had quickly turned around, knocking the man unconscious and slumping down to the floor. Sarah looked at Chuck, _"Why did you do that?"_ Unsure as to what exactly he was planning on doing.

"_Trust me,"_ Chuck smiled as the elevator doors opened. Picking up the man he slung him over his shoulder.

An elderly couple, that were staying on the same floor, stared at Chuck as he carried the man. _"My friend had a little too much to drink."_ Chuck said giving them a look that made the couple simply smile and nod their heads as they went on their way.

Sarah opened the door to their room, as she reached to turn the lights on, Chuck told her not too. _"In case he has any friends waiting for him,"_ he continued as he placed the man on the floor and used his tie to restrain him.

"_Are you planning on letting me on any of this or do I need to beat it out of someone?" _Sarah told him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"_I am,"_ he glances up and notices her not budging_. "I will, promise. First can you get me a pair of Casey's clothes? He should be down at the bar so he won't mind."_ Chuck said making sure the man was still unconscious before dragging him into the bathroom.

Sarah hesitated at the door but shook her head and went to Casey's suite anyway. _"He better damn well explain to me," _she said to herself, pulling out Casey's duffel.

The man was starting to wake up when Sarah returned.

"_Just in time"_ Chuck said as she locked the door to their suite and entered the bathroom.

"_So what are you going to do with him?"_ Sarah asked placing the clothes on the counter.

"_I want to find out who sent him," _responded Chuck, grabbing the man by the shirt and sitting him up. He took out a taser gun and started filling up the tub with water.

"_So I'll give you one last chance to do this the easy way." _Chuck said as he picked up the man and placed him in the tub. A look of surprise washed over Sarah's face, she didn't think it was possible for him to do this.

"_Okay, okay! Just please get me out of this"_ the man cried out as Chuck shocked him.

"_I gave you a choice before we started, it was a simple one too. What's your name now?"_ Chuck asked as he squatted by the tub.

"_My name is Matt Evans!"_ he said, his lower lip quivering from the shock that was sent through his body.

"_Okay Matt, why were you spying on us?"_ Chuck said, glancing over at Sarah. He was having a difficult time reading the expression on her face so he turned back to Matt.

"_I was sent here to make sure the three of you didn't return,"_ Matt said looking at his shoes that were now submerged in the water.

"_By who?"_ Chuck stood up; his actions making Sarah press her back against the door.

"_I don't know!"_ Matt said, as Chuck sent another wave of electricity through his body.

"_Ahhh! I don't know! Really, they just call me and tell me what to do. I don't ask who they are as long as I get my money."_ He replied, his body leaning on the side of the tub from the pain he was feeling.

"_Chuck,"_ Sarah said, putting her hand on his shoulder. _"Shouldn't we let him be for now? I don't think he knows anything else."_

Chuck placed his hand on top of Sarah's where it rested, picked it up and kissed it. _"You're right, why don't you go get some sleep, I'll finish up here."_ Chuck said throwing the taser on to the counter.

"_I'll help you finish here and we'll both go get some much needed rest."_ Sarah said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Matt lay in the tub still hurting from the pain. _"It's ok, I'm just going to put Casey's clothes on him and give him some sedatives so he won't try to escape."_ Chuck replied turning around to kiss the top of her head.

Sarah hesitated in leaving but she did, turning on the lamp on the nightstand to fix the bed.

Chuck locked the bathroom door as he turned around to look at Matt, who was nodding off. The pain from the shocks that were sent through his body was causing him to slip in and out of consciousness.

"_You, my new found friend, are going to help me save my friends," _Chuck said as he slipped of Matt's shirt.

**X**

Casey was taking advantage of the fact he was at The Soho hotel to visit the Honor Bar before he was sent back to babysitting the intersect. He was intoxicated but not drunk and as he made his way back to his room he walked passed the restaurant to see if Chuck and Sarah were still there. _"Guess they're jumping each other already,"_ he said laughing as he pushed the button that called the elevator.

When Casey reached his room he noticed that someone had been messing with the lock. Instinctively he pulled out his gun and opened the door slowly keeping a low profile making sure no one got the jump on him. Casey checked in every nook and cranny before finally locking the door and collapsing on the bed. _"Here's to going back to babysitting,"_ he mumbled as he dozed off.

**X**

Chuck had finished putting the clothes on Matt and injected him with a sedative before he finally got to bed. "_What took you so long?"_ Sarah whispered, half asleep as she instinctively threw her arm over him. Chuck smiled and gave her a kiss, _"You try taking the clothes off of some guy."_

"_I already have,"_ she said smiling as she hugged him tighter, both falling asleep almost instantly.

**X**

"_Who the hell took my clothes!"_ Casey yelled furiously as he dumped the contents of his duffel bag on the bed. He had just taken a shower and was wearing nothing but a robe, beads of water dripping from his hair. _"I swear when I find out who did it, they will pay."_

He grabbed his phone, searching through his contacts.

**X**

_* Linkin Park – What I've Done, ringtone goes off *_

Chuck's cell phone begins to ring, as the two of them are spooned together sleeping. _"Who the hell could be calling at…"_ Chuck's eyes bolt open as he looks at the time. He nudges Sarah to wake up, kissing her on the shoulder. _"Hey it's 9am, we overslept."_

"_Mmm… 5 more minutes won't hurt._" Sarah replied stretching as Chuck began to listen to the voicemail that was left.

_Mr. Bartowski, we are calling to remind you about your last objective. Don't make us have to take further action._

"_Who was it?"_ asked Sarah, who was up and putting her hair in a ponytail.

Chuck shook his head, _"Wrong number."_ As soon as he put his phone on the dresser, it began to ring again. He looked at the caller ID and grimaced. _"It's Casey,"_ he said rolling his eyes as he put the receiver to his ear.

"_Morning to you too"_ Chuck said as Casey yelled at him through the other end. "_I don't know what clothes you're talking about… No we went straight to… have the hotel… Yes, we know…"_

Chuck sighed, as he gave up trying to complete a sentence.

Sarah looked at Chuck's facial expressions and began to laugh.

When Chuck finally got off the phone with Casey he fell back on the bed and sighed. _"I don't know what's worse. Casey complaining about clothes or being smacked around by Chinese prisoners." _

Sarah laughed as she went over to the bed and climbed on top of Chuck. _"I know something you can do to take your mind off of it,"_ she said to him in a seductive voice, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"_Oh yeah?"_ he replied, a huge grin starting to form on his face. _"What exactly is that something?"_

"_Take out our roommate from the bathroom so I can take a shower_" Sarah said, getting off of him and gathering her stuff.

Chuck dropped his head back and sighed, "_Fine, but that wasn't what I had in mind_." He walked into the bathroom to find Matt hugging the toilet seat.

"_Oh, this is too good, Sarah, look at this"_ Chuck said laughing. Sarah looked at Chuck laughing and cocked up an eyebrow. As soon as she peered inside she began laughing at the Matt with his body leaning on to the side of the bowl as he pursed his lips.

Chuck grabbed him by the legs and dragged him out as Sarah stepped in to take a shower.

While Sarah showered, chuck took the opportunity to call the men who were ordered to spy on him. "_This is Bartowski_," he said as he stepped out onto the balcony.

"_Ah, Agent Bartowski. We trust that you will complete your orders soon? You are going back to America tomorrow and we would hate to have to postpone your flight" _Anthony, the man with an Italian accent, said.

"_Yes, I will complete my mission after tonight's dinner."_ Chuck whispered, looking across the street to where the two men stood. He had to find a way to take them out after he finished with Casey and Sarah.

"_Goodbye."_ Chuck hung up the phone, but before he went back in he placed another call. _"Hey Bobby, there's something I need you to do."_

Matt was beginning to wake when Chuck reentered the room. _"What do you plan on doing with me?"_ Matt pleaded, eyes darting around the room and back up to Chuck.

"_Well you see, you came at the most opportune time" _Chuck started, as he squatted down in front of him. _"I just so happened to be given orders I don't necessarily like and you're going to finish them."_ He added, patting Matt on the face before Chuck injected him with another sedative.

"_You'll pay for…"_ before Matt could finish his sentence he was knocked out cold. Chuck had kept the curtains closed in case his two friends across the street wanted to check up on things.

Chuck was still squatting in front of Matt when Sarah came out of the bathroom.

"_Still passed out?" _Sarah asked drying her hair with the towel.

"_He was getting up so I gave him another sedative"_ he replied getting up. _"After I shower want to grab some breakfast? Err… actually lunch, since its already noon."_ Chuck laughed as he looked at the time.

"_What about him?"_ Sarah said pointing at Matt; who was hunched over by the wall.

"_He won't be up for a while and we still need to talk; there's something I need to tell you."_ He said, in a low voice.

Sarah gave him a sideways glance before nodding.

**X**

_* knock, knock *_

"_Who is it?"_ growled Casey, still in his bathrobe. It had been a while since he called the concierge for something to wear and he was getting madder by the minute.

"_I have the suit you ordered sir_," said the voice behind the door.

"_Well it's about time… hey, um… Bobby right?"_ Casey said, remembering Bobby from before.

"_Yes sir, I apologize for the delay. Here is the suit you ordered."_ Bobby said handing Casey the bag.

As Casey took the garments Bobby sprayed him with a powder that temporarily blinded him. In one swift movement he stabbed Casey with a syringe that knocked him out almost immediately. Bobby quickly pulled a cart into the room, the type of car the maids usually pushed around. He picked up Casey's body, with difficulty, putting him in the cart and covering him with towels and bed sheets. He looked around the room one last time before taking the cart and closing the door behind him.

"_Man, if this is a normal day in the life of a spy I'll take my chances running with the bulls."_ He said to himself pushing the cart towards the elevator.

**X**

Chuck finished getting ready as Sarah was packing some of her things.

"_Eager to get back home?"_ he asked as he fixed his shirt.

She gave him a smile, _"Not really, I like being here with you. Not having to worry about anything else."_ Walking over, wrapping her arms around him.

"_I won't be remembering any of this anyway"_ he replied, the words stinging her as she remembered the conditions he had placed once this was all over. She had gotten used to him being an agent that it never occurred to her that once they returned, he would be helpless. Not that she didn't mind protecting him.

"_All the more reason to want to stay here"_ she replied, gripping him tighter.

Chuck finished getting ready and they made their way towards the elevator where they bumped into Bobby who was just stepping off.

"_Hey you two, enjoying your stay?"_ he asked, holding the elevator doors open.

"_Why yes we are! Unfortunately we go back tomorrow"_ Chuck replied as he pushed the button for the lobby.

"_Well I hope to see you both again soon!"_ Bobby added as the doors closed. As soon as they shut Bobby took out the keys for chuck's suite, _"Please don't let him wake up"_ he said as he dragged Matt's body out into the hall. As he started to make his way towards Casey's room, another couple staying on the same floor passed by throwing curious glances at Bobby. _"Had one too many drinks, found him passed out behind the plants"_ he said, laughing nervously.

The couple seemed to believe him because they nodded their heads in approval and continued on their way.

As soon as bobby reached Casey's room, he opened it and leaned against the wall, out of breath.

Once he recovered he dragged Matt's body the rest of the way and struggled as he lifted him onto the chair.

"_After today I think I'll start lifting weights"_ he said, placing the headphones around Matt's neck before finally locking the room and leaving.

* * *

_Author's Note: *gasp* She finally updated! Yes! I finally updated this story! So, so, soooo very sorry it took forever to get the next chapter out but life happened and on top of that I wasn't feeling the story anymore so I had to write other fandom stories. I stopped reading fan-fics since they just made me stray away from my own and a lot of the times I just didn't have time to sit down and read other people's works of art, as much as I would like to at least. Especially –brickroad- who has AMAZEBALL FICS! If permitted, by the school and work, I'll try to get the next chapter out asap but no promises! At least I don't have my fics beta'd and they come out as is XD unless someone wants to do me the honor of proof reading my work then I'm all for it._


End file.
